1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a cap attachment structure that attaches a cap to a vehicle wheel, and relates to the cap attached to the vehicle wheel.
2. Related Art
For example, in a cap attachment structure, a latch piece that is integrated with a cap portion made of resin engages a tire wheel to attach a wheel center cap to the tire wheel (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-297203).
In the state in which the wheel center cap is attached to the tire wheel, the latch piece is elastically deformed to engage the tire wheel, thereby retaining the wheel center cap in the tire wheel. Therefore, a bending stress acts on a latch pawl.
In addition, because the wheel center cap is disposed near an axle of the vehicle, heat generated by a brake operation of the vehicle is transferred from the axle to the wheel center cap through the tire wheel.
Because the heat is provided to the wheel center cap while the bending stress acts on the latch piece, the latch pawl is deformed by thermal creep, which results in a problem in that possibly a load on which the wheel center cap is detached from the tire wheel is lowered.